Daemonium
by mabel.29
Summary: Luego de cumplir veinté años y haber encontrado un perro, Kagome comienza a vivir situaciones extrañas, sin saber que el causante es ese adorable y a la vez amargado perro. [PAUSADA]
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Hace una semana cumplí mis veinte años, como regalo de cumpleaños, mamá me dio el dinero que me faltaba para poder irme a vivir sola. Compre una casa pequeña, para mi sola, la casa es de dos pisos y tenia una pintura blanca un poco vieja, así que con la ayuda de mi amiga Sango que vive en la casa de al lado con su hermano menor Kohaku, la pintamos de un color beige muy bonito.

La casa por dentro tiene un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar, arriba consta de otro baño y dos habitaciones pequeñas, mi habitación la pinte de blanco con motivos amarillos, amo las rayas, son mi obsesión, así que una de las paredes de mi habitación tiene unas rayas verticales color amarillo.

La casa tiene un patio trasero al que decoré con algunas plantas que me obsequiaron en mi trabajo y con un poco de dinero que me sobró compre una pequeña mesa y dos sillas de plástico color negro con textura parecida a la madera, plante un árbol para que de sombra en el verano, ya que no faltaba mucho para que este llegara.

Perdón me fui del tema y les termine hablando de mi casa, pero siempre para entender sobre lo que hablan las personas a veces se necesitan varios detalles.

—Hola ¿mamá? Souta, no, no quiero hablar con vos, pasame con mamá—Souta mi hermano últimamente esta mucho con el celular de mamá, creo que debe estar hablando con Hitomi.—Mamá, si ya termine de decorar la casa. Si quedo muy bonita, la próxima semana si queres vení a verla—Mamá hace muchas preguntas, pero me alegra.

Colgué el teléfono, eran las dos de la tarde y me faltaba comida en la casa, así que salí a comprar, había un mercado a la vuelta de casa y tenían muy buenos precios. En el camino iba conversando con mi grupo de amigas por un grupo que teníamos, estaba tan metida en la charla que un auto me toco bocina, casi me choca, me disculpe por lo distraída que había sido y por mi tonta acción de ir mirando el teléfono. Cuando llegue al mercado tomé una canasta, no iba a comprar mucho, solo algunas verduras y alimentos envasados, como la sopa instantánea. Por los pasillos escuche a un niño decir que quería una mascota y pensé, no tiene ni idea de lo que es mantener un animal.

Terminé de elegir lo que iba a llevar y fui hasta la caja registradora. Cuando salí del mercado, pasé por un lugar donde vendían ropa muy bonita, pero no podía comprar nada, mi casa necesitaba algunas cosas todavía, tenia que priorizar eso. Algunas cosas que tenia en casa me las habían regalado, como por ejemplo un sillón y una televisión chiquita pero para mi era perfecta.

Seguía conversando con mis amigas y cuando levante la vista vi un perro blanco, enorme, cojeando, parecía estar lastimado, el perro se metió dentro de un callejón y corrí hasta donde se encontraba toqué su lomo con mi mano pero el perro se sobresalto y quiso morderme, comprendí que mi movimiento había sido muy brusco, visualice una herida profunda en una de sus patas, estaba sangrando. Les mande mi ubicación a mis amigas y les pregunte si sabían la localización de la veterinaria mas cercana. Trate de generar confianza con el perro para que me siguiera hasta la veterinaria pero el perro a penas se podía mantener parado, me rendí y me di cuenta de que en ese momento necesitaría un milagro para llegar a esa bendita veterinaria.

—¡Kagome!—Y mi milagro llego en un auto—¿Que haces ahí?—Era Sango, y también era la salvación de ese pobre animal.

—Sango que bueno que me reconociste ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?—Le dije chocando mis manos en señal de ayuda.

—De cualquier forma lo vas a pedir—dijo burlándose.

—Ayúdame a llevar un perro a la veterinaria—Sango un poco confundida pero igual accedió a ayudarme. Subimos al perro como pudimos ya que no nos tenia confianza, cuando se dejo tocar era demasiado pesado, y con la ayuda de otro hombre pudimos lograr meterlo al auto y llevarlo hasta la veterinaria.

Cuando fue momento de bajar el perro por sus propios medios salió del auto. Agradecí que siguiera vivo ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Hola—Hice una pausa ¿Estaba bien decirles que el perro era mio?—Lo encontré lastimado ¿Pueden ayudarlo?—Los nervios me hacían preguntar idioteces, obviamente que lo iban a ayudar.

Trataron de llevarlo hasta la sala de emergencias con un juguete pero el perro no hacia más que mirarlos.

—Si pudiera hablar en estos momentos les estaría diciendo que son unos idiotas—Susurro Sango burlonamente, reí por lo bajo, era verdad, el perro los miraba muy serio, casi parecía enojado.

Esperamos media hora hasta que apareció el veterinario.

—¿Como se llama el perro?—preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea lo encontré así, lastimado—El hombre me miró con soberbia.

—Bueno si queres que se recupere vas a tener que conseguir que se quede con alguien, si el perro se queda solo es muy probable que se quite las vendas y vuelva a lastimarse—señor las vendas se las iba a sacar igual, es un perro.

—Esta bien, se va a quedar conmigo—afirmé, no podía dejar que el perro se fuera y vuelva a lastimarse.

—Le recomiendo comprar un collar, por si se pierde—me dijo mientras se dirigía a traer al perro.

—Viejo soberbio, obvio que le voy a comprar un collar—comenté por lo bajo pero Sango me escucho y lanzo una risa pequeña. Le compre un collar rojo y un cepillo, tenia demasiado pelo y ese pelo tenia que ser peinado, compre una pelota de colores aunque él no podía distinguirlas me pareció muy bonita, compre un recipiente para la comida y obviamente también compre comida.

Sango ayudo a los veterinarios a bajar al perro de la camilla en la que lo habían colocado y guiamos al perro hasta el auto. A todo esto cuando salimos de la veterinaria nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Y que nombre le vas a poner?—pregunto Sango sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—No sé, pero no puedo llamarlo perro—Mire al animal, y él me devolvió la mirada, no me había dado cuenta de que tenia ojos color ámbar.—Es un perro muy grande ¿No?—interrogué, Sango asintió.

Varios nombres se venían a mi mente pero ninguno quedaba con el perro.

_Inuyasha_

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre y tampoco entendí porque al mirar al perro sentí como si él mismo se hubiera nombrado. Si así me prestaba atención entonces se llamaría así.

Tenia la suerte de que Sango fuera mi vecina me ayudo a bajar al perro y dejarlo en mi casa. Le agradecí siete veces y le dije que la compensaría, ella solo se limito a sonreír y a repetirme que no hacia falta, pero de cualquier forma cuando menos se lo espere iba a compensarla.

Cuando me quede sola con el perro solo lo mire y trate de acariciarlo, me gruño, supuse que ya se había cansado de que tanta gente en un día hubiera estado tocándolo, no parecía ser amigable.

Me fui hasta la cocina para prepararme una sopa instantánea, se había hecho muy tarde y no tenia ganas de cocinar. Me senté en el sillón que me había obsequiado mi amiga Yuka, encendí la televisión y me quede mirando una película sobre una chica que rompía una joya en mil pedazos y tenia que recolectarlos con un chico muy caprichoso.

—¡Inuyasha!—Grite, quería probar si el nombre ese hacia que el perro que ahora se encontraba en la entrada reaccionara y llegara hasta la sala de estar. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba, ese perro blanco con ojos color ámbar y un tamaño enorme. No me sorprendí, por alguna razón ese nombre sonó en mi cabeza.—¿Sos un perro mágico?—Dije, pero el perro ladeo la cabeza confundido y me reí, se veía muy tierno, chasquee mis dedos en forma de llamado, el perro se acerco y se sentó frente a mi, acerque mi mano lentamente, no sabia si ese perro llamado Inuyasha me iba a dejar tocar su cabeza, lo que pasó es que no, no me dejo tocarlo, con una de sus patas aparto mi mano suavemente, no insistí, si insistía Inuyasha terminaría por morderme.

—Sos un antisocial—Dije, aunque no me molestaba, eramos parecidos. Eran las ocho de la noche y ya sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba, la fuerza que había tenido que hacer para bajar y subir al perro me había dejado un dolor terrible de espalda. Me levante y subí hasta llegar a mi habitación, tomé una toalla y me dirigí hasta el baño que estaba al lado de la habitación desocupada, tenia pensado bañarme para relajarme un poco y luego de eso me iría a dormir.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días desde que Inuyasha estaba en mi casa, aun no dejaba que me acerque ni que lo mimara. Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa no poder formar un vinculo con él, si el perro nunca llegaba a sentir un poco de aprecio por mí sabia que iba a terminar vieja y sola.

Mire por encima de mi hombro a Inuyasha, el perro no hacia más que dormir, comer y ladrar de vez en cuando, sé que los perros no hacen mucho además de eso, pero cuando intente sacarlo a pasear casi muerde una de mis piernas. Inuyasha se sintió observado y se levantó toscamente, deje de mirarlo, aunque era gracioso ver como se ponía nervioso por el simple hecho de que yo estuviera observándolo.

Eran un jueves muy bonito, en la tarde y yo no trabajaba y me senté en una de esas sillas que me encantaban a leer un libro. Deje la puerta abierta por si a Inuyasha se le ocurría salir de la casa ya que por su pata no sentía ganas de salir, muchas veces le había llamado la atención por el vendaje, lo bueno es que hacia caso y no me ignoraba como hacen la mayoría de los perros que conozco.

―Por fin decidiste salir―Aunque seguía con mi lectura, Inuyasha tenia un tamaño muy notable. Inuyasha olfateo mis plantas, camino por el jardín, orino uno de los arboles que ya estaba en la casa antes de que yo llegara.―Inuyasha―se giro hacia mí, realmente no sabia para que lo llamaba, pero el se acerco hacia mí otra vez, solo que no intente acariciar su cabeza. Inuyasha posó su patas en mis piernas, era muy pesado pero a la vez delicado. Miro mi libro y luego volteo a verme, acerco su hocico hacia mi cara, me aleje un poco. Inuyasha bajó y se recostó en el suelo al lado mio.

―¿No te parece que ya tendrías que quererme aunque sea un poquito?―le dije en forma de broma.―No puedo creer que este hablando con un perro―me levanté y volví dentro de la casa seguida por Inuyasha que cuando vio que me iba vino detrás de mí.

La tarde se mantuvo tranquila, Inuyasha no se había separado de mí pero tampoco dejaba que yo lo acariciara, supuse que no le gustaba el contacto con las personas y que era demasiado desconfiado, vaya decepción la que tuvo que pasar ese perro para no volver a confiar en nadie. Y eran las doce y media de la noche y yo no lograba dormirme, estaba mirando una película de terror, de pronto una de esas caras feas que aparecen siempre en las películas apareció pegue un grito muy fuerte y me cubrí la cara con mi almohada, Inuyasha no sé si se asusto por mi grito o porque también estaba mirando la película, pero comenzó a gruñir al televisor, la situación me hizo olvidar de lo que acababa de ver. Cuando terminó la película me fui a dormir, mañana también tendría que ir a trabajar y si no lograba dormir me levantaría muy cansada.

Me desperté sobresaltada por un estruendo en el piso de abajo, mire la hora eran las cinco de la madrugada, Inuyasha era el único que se encontraba abajo y si ese perro había destruido algo iba a matarlo. Encendí la linterna de mi celular y baje rápido las escaleras, no llegue a ver mucho, pero si distinguí a un hombre alto con cabello plateado, parecido al de Inuyasha. El hombre me empujo haciendo que me cayera y terminara sentada, lanzó mi celular lejos de mí de forma que no pudiera tomarlo. Se abalanzo hacia mí con la intención de atacarme, me cubrí con ambos brazos aunque sabia que seria inútil, ya que se notaba que tenia mas fuerza que yo, no voy a negar temí por mi vida, si no fuera por el otro hombre que empujo a mi atacante y comenzó a golpearlo. Corrí hasta el interruptor de luz para poder ver quienes eran esos dos hombres que estaban peleando dentro de mi casa, pero cuando la encendí ya no estaban, fui hasta afuera a buscarlos pero no encontré a nada ni a nadie. Cuando volví solo encontré a Inuyasha, su vendaje estaba roto y estaba sangrando otra vez, pero no era mucho así que no lo considere emergencia, decidí quitárselo y colocar otro.

* * *

Como pueden ver decidí cambiar la idea del robo por una simple pelea, vuelvo a disculparme por las molestias que haya ocasionado, espero les guste y sigan con la lectura. Muchísimas gracias.

Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Había pasado una semana de aquella noche y yo seguía pensando en esos dos hombres que habían peleado en mi casa y luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Uno de ellos me empujo haciéndome caer y el otro me defendió del primer hombre, o al menos así lo tome yo.

La herida de Inuyasha ya se había cerrado completamente, tenia un poco más de confianza conmigo, cuando llegaba del trabajo sin ser molesto me seguía para donde yo iba y observaba atentamente lo que yo hacia.

―Inuyasha veni―llame e inmediatamente llego hasta la entrada de casa. Le coloque la correa y salimos, tenia que comprar comida en el mercado. Estábamos en la esquina cuando encontré a una de mis amigas.―Yuka ¿Como estas?―dije saludándola con un abrazo.

―¡Kagome! Bien ¿Para donde vas?―me pregunto sonriendo.

―Voy al mercado tengo que comprar algunas cosas―contesté y comenzamos a caminar juntas, ella también iba por ese lado.

―Todavía no organizamos bien con Ayumi, pero este sábado vamos a juntarnos a tomar algo ¿Queres venir?―me dijo.

―¡Claro! ¿Que vamos a tomar?―pregunté, Yuka sonrió y me comento que íbamos a ir a una fiesta.―No me gustan mucho esas cosas―le dije sonriendo nerviosa.

―Pero no te hace mal salir con tus amigas de vez en cuando―me dijo guiñándome el ojo. Termine por aceptar.―A propósito, me olvide de preguntarte por el perro ¿Como se llama?―

―Se llama Inuyasha―comenté muy feliz de que lo notara.

―Que nombre tan raro―Asentí, si me parecía un nombre raro pero así habían llamado al perro.

Llegamos al mercado y me despedí de Yuka, ella seguía su camino hacia otra parte e Inuyasha se quedo fuera.

Cuando me fui del mercado comencé a pensar sobre que me iba a poner el sábado, estábamos a jueves me quedaban dos días para decidir, hice un recuento sobre la ropa que tenia y eran solo pantalones y algún que otro vestido con estampados algo infantiles. No iba a ir provocativa, lo que menos necesitaba era un novio, con Inuyasha me bastaba. Al darme cuenta de lo que había pensado, volví a repetirme mentalmente que iba a morir vieja y sola y fea. Me encontraba tan metida dentro de mis pensamientos que casi olvido que había dejado a Inuyasha atado a un poste, si no fuera porque comenzó a ladrar no me daba cuenta, me disculpe con el perro mientras lo desataba y continué con mi camino a casa junto a Inuyasha.

Para mi suerte no tuve que cocinar, el hermano de Sango se había ido de la casa y Sango aprovecho para invitarme a almorzar, también teníamos que continuar una serie que habíamos dejado por la mitad, le deje el plato con comida a Inuyasha y me fui a la casa de Sango.

Mientras levantábamos los platos Sango me pregunto por Inuyasha.

―Ya esta mejor―contesté―Hoy casi me lo olvido atado a un poste de luz―agregue riéndome.

―Que distraída que sos Kagome―me dijo riéndose también.―¿En que pensabas?―preguntó.

―En nada―mentí―Bueno si, es que me invitaron a tomar algo el sábado en la noche―Pero no tengo nada que ponerme―dije.

―Y no, te vestís como una vieja, aunque yo no soy nadie para criticar tus gustos―dijo riéndose al final. Aunque me pareció un poco cruel tenia razón, pero no me sentía a gusto con las cosas que se usaban en ese momento. La sola idea de verme con ropa pegada al cuerpo me aterraba, aunque nunca había probado usar ese estilo de ropa. Le pedí a Sango que me ayudara a elegir algo cómodo y a la vez bonito, ella con gusto me llevo a un lugar donde se vendía esa "clase" de ropa.

Recorrimos varios lugares,, caminamos durante horas y termine comprando un pantalón corto blanco y una remera que me llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo color amarilla. También compre una camisa holgada de mangas cortas. Estaba muy feliz, era algo mas moderno pero a la vez era un poco a mi estilo.

* * *

Me desperté para ir al trabajo, mi jefe ese día no iba a estar así que estaría en el vivero yo sola, por eso decidí llevar a Inuyasha conmigo ya que él no molestaría.

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi parecía que estaban muy emocionadas por la noche del sábado, yo por otra parte no sabia como sentirme, hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía pero me gustaban mucho más los lugares tranquilos como un parque o un café.

Tomé mi cartera con mis llaves y salimos junto con Inuyasha. El camino a mi trabajo era bastante largo, eso le serviría a Inuyasha para conocer un poco más el lugar donde ahora vivía, aunque la vez que lo encontré estaba a la vuelta de casa.

Íbamos a mitad de caminó cuando me crucé a un ex compañero de mi secundaria.

―Hojo―exclamé saludándolo con mi mano. Últimamente me encontraba con mucha gente en la calle ¿Que estaba pasando?

―Kagome, pasó mucho tiempo ¿Que es de tu vida?―preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí. Inuyasha se sentó delante de Hojo sin dejarlo acercarse más.―Veo que te acompaña un pequeño amigo―¿Pequeño? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del tamaño descomunal del perro?.

―¡Haha! Pequeño―dije irónica.

―Kagome, no quiero sonar muy atrevido ya que hace mucho tiempo no hablamos, pero ¿Queres ir a tomar un café hoy en la tarde?―

―_¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere tomar café o alcohol conmigo?―_Pensé, estaban todos complotados para hacerme gastar lo poco de dinero que me quedaba.―Acepto―Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

―¡Genial! Nos vemos a las cuatro de la tarde!―Me dijo mientras se despedía de mi con un saludo.

Inuyasha lo seguía con la mirada algo sorprendido, le saque la correa ya que no rondaba mucha gente por la calle y eso le daría un poco más de confianza para conmigo. Estábamos a mitad de camino y a Inuyasha ya se lo notaba cansado. ―_Que poca resistencia que tiene este perro―_me dije a mi misma.

―_¡Ay no puede ser!―_Me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que la hija de mi jefe se encontraba en el lugar―Inuyasha, abajo, quédate acá ahora vuelvo―El perro se sentó, era muy obediente a pesar de que hace algunos días no quería saber nada de mí.

―Hola Rin ¿Como estas?―Rin se giro hacia mí y me sonrió.

―Hola Kagome, bien, vine a buscar una planta para una amiga, es su cumpleaños―Me contaba mientras yo abría la puerta del negocio.―Que lindo que es tu perro―

―_Mierda, se dio cuenta―_pensé aterrorizada―¡Ah! Inuyasha veni, me había olvidado de él―mentí, no me había olvidado de él, pero mientras mas distraída pareciera mejor. Inuyasha se acerco hasta la puerta y se quedo ahí.

―No pasa nada si lo traes, mi papá no se va a enterar―exclamo Rin esbozando una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa y acomodé mis pertenencias. Luego de que Rin escogiera bien lo que quería llevarle a su amiga, se despidió de mí y de Inuyasha, era una chica muy buena.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y todavía no estaba lista para ir a ver a Hojo, Inuyasha me veía correr de acá para allá indecisa sobre la ropa que iba a usar, como no tenia espejo en mi habitación no me quedo otra que bajar con toda mi ropa a probármela en el pasillo de la casa, cuando me quitaba algo que sabia que no iba a llevar Inuyasha miraba para otro lado, yo no le di importancia cambiarme frente a él ya que solo era un perro, pero parecía ser que hasta lo ponía incomodo ver a alguien en ropa interior. Era un perro muy raro.

Termine usando un vestido corto celeste y una chaqueta amarillo claro, con unos zapatos bajos del mismo tono que la chaqueta. Me despedí de Inuyasha con un beso en su frente y me fui, me tomé un taxi porque ya casi no me quedaba mucho tiempo y me dirigí a la cafetería que me había marcado Hojo en el teléfono. Obviamente se preguntaran de donde saco mi numero de teléfono, casualmente tenia el numero de Ayumi y se lo pidió a ella, no dejaba de rodearme de perros y gente extraña, aunque los quería muchísimo a todos.

La cafetería era muy acogedora, tenia unas sillas rojas y mesas de madera, decorada con algunas macetas por todo el lugar. Hojo se tardó un poco pero finalmente llegó.

―Kagome lamento la demora―se disculpó y acto seguido tomó asiento frente a mi.

―No pasa nada, a veces soy igual, esta vez no, pero si―exclamé mientras me reía.

―Tienes un risa muy dulce―me sonroje, Sango decía que era muy escandalosa para reírme.―Hace mucho no te escucho reír―

―_Debe ser porque no nos vemos hace dos años_―pensé.

―¿Pensaste en seguir estudiando Kagome?―Pregunto recargándose contra la mesa. Negué con la cabeza, la realidad es que luego de terminar la escuela comencé a trabajar y no me había puesto a pensar en si iba a estudiar otra cosa.

―¿Y vos? ¿Estas estudiando?―pregunte sonriendo.

―Si, seguí estudiando Ingeniería Civil―no tenía ni idea de que se trataba así que solo me limite a asentir y sonreír.

La tarde se mantuvo tranquila, ordene un café y Hojo también, charlamos un poco sobre lo que habíamos hecho estos últimos dos años _además de estudiar y trabajar_. Luego de terminar nuestro café, pagamos y dimos un paseo, parecíamos una pareja, ya que varias niñas secreteaban mientras nos miraban con ternura, no le di importancia y seguí escuchando lo que Hojo decía.

Cuando ya era bastante tarde como para seguir juntos Hojo me acompaño hasta mi casa y me despedí, me preguntó si algún otro día de estos podíamos volver a salir, le dije que si y que me avisara por mensaje cuando quisiera volver a verme.

Entre y me saque los zapatos, habíamos recorrido media ciudad y mis pies palpitaban. Salude a Inuyasha, estaba tan cansada que no me percate que Inuyasha no se encontraba en el piso de abajo, decidí no cenar y subí para acostarme a dormir. Cuando llegue a mi habitación ahí estaba, Inuyasha estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente en mi cama y además de eso, la había desordenado toda. Lo empuje un poco para que despertara y así poder acostarme, Inuyasha despertó pero lo único que hizo fue moverse y dejarme un espacio.

―Perro flojo, es mi cama no tuya, yo te tendría que dar el espacio a vos―dije enojada pero de igual manera me recosté, y terminé por dormirme acariciando su sedoso pelaje.

* * *

Era la tarde noche del sábado y ya estaba preparándome para salir con mis amigas cuando Inuyasha comenzó a comportarse de mala manera, quería cariño _no __entendía __porque si hasta hace unos días __recién __había __dejado que yo lo acariciara_.

―Inuyasha ¡Basta!―exclamé nerviosa, Inuyasha notó esto y se alejo de mala gana. Continué preparándome, habíamos acordado con Yuka encontrarnos en su casa a las nueve y cuarto, eran las ocho cincuenta y cuatro y aun me faltaba lo poco de maquillaje que me animaba a usar.

Inuyasha me miraba incrédulo sin saber a donde es que me iba y porque producía tanto mi apariencia para ir a ese lugar, la verdad es que mis amigas eran de tal forma y yo no, no me molestaba, pero era muy de hacer lo que ellas pero de forma que no se note tanto.

Salí de casa apurada, no sabia lo que me esperaba pero a la vez estaba emocionada, iba sola por la calle riéndome sobre las situaciones que imaginaba mi mente, aunque sabia que todo seria diferente era gracioso imaginar a mis amigas en tan a vergonzantes situaciones. Estaba a dos cuadras de casa cuando recordé que me había olvidado el labial que Ayumi me había pedido, comencé a correr hasta llegar a casa y a los tropezones busque el labial que me faltaba, hice tanta fuerza al abrir la puerta (_lo que hizo que Inuyasha se sobresaltara_) que casi me voy de cara al piso.

Una vez tomé el labial y cerré la puerta decidí tomar un taxi ya que si iba caminando era posible que llegara algo tarde, no quería ser puntual pero si llegaba un poco tarde Ayumi seguramente se frustraría. Cuando llegué, Yuka ya se encontraba ahí.

―¡Kagome! ¿Lista para emborracharte?―Dijo Yuka mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

―No creo que llegue a hacer eso―Negué con algo de nerviosismo, nunca me había emborrachado para mi seguía habiendo una primera vez, pero esta no seria la excepción, sabia que mis amigas iban a emborracharse, así que tenia que haber al menos una de nosotras que estuviera sobria y esa iba a ser yo. Esperamos a que llegara Eri, ya que solo faltaba ella y luego iríamos a esa "fiesta".

Esperamos una hora a Eri cuando nos dijo que al final no iba a poder ir, dijo que le había surgido algo a ultimo momento. Nos fuimos de la casa de Ayumi y llegamos a un lugar gigante donde había muchos sillones a los costados de la pista de baile, había una barra donde se pedía la bebida, la pista estaba iluminada por muchas luces de colores, había mucha gente bailando y también algunas personas sentadas charlando _no __entendí __como __hacían __para hablar con la __música __tan alta_, seguimos nuestro camino hasta que nos sentamos en uno de esos sillones cerca de la barra. Ayumi y Yuka inmediatamente fueron a pedir tragos, miré la hora y ya eran las diez de la noche. La música se encontraba muy alta.

―¡Kagome!―escuche decir―¿Queres un poco?―me pregunto señalando un vaso que parecía tener agua, asentí ingenuamente.

―¡¿Qué es esto?!―el sabor era muy fuerte y me había hecho arder la lengua, efectivamente no era agua, Ayumi rió.

―Es vodka―dijo sonriendo ¿Como podían tomar algo tan fuerte?―Tranquila, lo voy a suavizar con algo que no sea alcohol, me dijo y se fue otra vez a la barra. Yuka ya se encontraba bailando y Ayumi ya había vuelto con dos vasos con vodka, me acerco uno y lo tomé, esta vez lo había probado y era mucho más rico, le habían puesto lima limón y ya no se notaba tanto el gusto fuerte del vodka.

Eran las once de la noche y ya me había terminado mi bebida, opte por elegir algo que no fuera vodka y pedí una cerveza, ya la había probado con anterioridad y era algo que me gustaba. Cuando volví a mi lugar me di cuenta que un chico de cabello negro y tez morena estaba mirándome del otro lado de la pista, comenzó a acercarse sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

―¿Que hace una chica tan bonita sentada?―preguntó sonriendo mientras bebía de su vaso y miraba a la gente que bailaba en la pista.

―Nadie la invito a bailar―le devolví la sonrisa y acto seguido bebí mas cerveza.

―Si yo la invito a bailar ¿Aceptaría?―volvió a hacerlo, volvió a sonreír de forma seductora y me extendió la mano, con gusto la tomé y fuimos a bailar.

Estuvimos un largo rato bailando hasta que nos cansamos y fuimos a sentarnos, lo vi irse a la barra y pedir dos vasos más.

―¿Y cual es tu nombre?―preguntó, eso era algo que debía haber dicho al principio.

―Kagome ¿Y el tuyo?―exclamé.

―Un gusto Kagome, mi nombre es Koga―dijo mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia, reí, era un chico muy gracioso.

Bajaron la música, ya nadie bailaba y estaban acomodando un pequeño escenario para dar lo que supuse seria un "show".

Koga había pedido más vodka, parecía ser que a él también le gustaba esa bebida rusa.

Luego de dos vasos de vodka y otro de cerveza, en total había tomado cuatro vasos que tenían vodka y dos con cerveza, comencé a ver todo borroso y a estar más alegre y más suelta de lo que normalmente era yo sobria. Si, estaba ebria y por mas que me riera no la estaba pasando bien, bueno quizás si, pero no era un estado en el que quisiera estar siempre.

―Ayumi él es Koga―dije señalando a Koga mientras lo abrazaba, él también parecía encontrarse un poco ebrio. La música había vuelto a sonar y la gente bailaba.

―Ya lo sé Kagome, me lo dijiste hace tres minutos―dijo riéndose de mí.

―Estas mintiendo te lo dije hace veinte―mi cabeza me pesaba un poco así que me encontraba mirando hacia abajo la mayor parte del tiempo

―Kagome―dijo Yuka tomándome de los hombros―estas ebria y no se entiende nada de lo que dices―exclamó Yuka sonriendo, luego se fue corriendo hasta el baño acompañada por Koga, que de los cuatro era el que más o menos no estaba ebrio. Me quede con Ayumi y nos quedamos cantando una canción que no tenia en mi lista de reproducción pero de cualquier forma sabia la letra.

―¡No podes entrar acá con el torso desnudo!―Escuche gritar a un hombre detrás mío. Seguía con uno de los vasos en la mano pero ya no tenia nada, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a palpitar y me costaba mucho enfocar lo que quería ver.

―Kagome, nos vamos―levante la vista pero no podía distinguir al que estaba frente a mi, hice un gran esfuerzo y vi a un chico de cabello plateado ¡Con el torso desnudo! ¿Como sabia mi nombre? Yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

―¿A donde nos vamos?―le dije poniéndome de pie y empujándolo, sentí mi cara arder, el dolor de cabeza se volvió a hacer presente y casi caigo, el chico de cabello plateado me atrapó.

―Por favor retírate no quiero tener que usar la violencia―era el señor que se encontraba en la entrada, como había hecho para entrar si estaba ese hombre gigante en la puerta.

―No voy a tardar mucho, vine a buscar a esta niña―

―¿Te refieres a _mua?―_exclamé señalándome, el chico asintió sonriendo―Loco yo no te conozco ¿A donde me queres llevar?―le dije, se puso serio y me miro con cara de enojo.

―Te voy a llevar a casa―¡¿A su casa?!

―¿De donde saliste vos? ¡Bestia!―exclamó Koga que había vuelto de acompañar a Yuka. Ayumi que se encontraba mirando lo que pasaba se fue a bailar seguida de Yuka que aunque hacia un momento había estado vomitando en el baño se fue muy alegre con Ayumi.

―Kagome―nombró otra vez el chico―nos vamos―repitió tomándome de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta seguido del hombre que hacia unos momentos le había pedido que se marchara.

* * *

Vi que mucha gente no leyó la historia pero aun así seguiré publicándola, estas cosas toman tiempo y a mi lo que mas me gusta es escribirla, gracias a la poca gente que se tomo el tiempo de leerla.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza infernal, la noche anterior me había emborrachado horrible y para mi mala suerte había tenido un sueño donde me iba de la fiesta con un chico que no conocía, tampoco recordaba como había llegado a casa y mucho menos que había pasado con mis amigas. Extendí mi brazo hasta la mesa de noche, donde se encontraba mi teléfono y mi grupo de amigas estaba lleno de mensajes

_Yuka: ¿Kagome quien era ese chico con el que te fuiste ayer?_

_Eri: ¿Que chico? ¿Kagome se fue con un chico?_

_Ayumi: ¡Si! Yo estaba con ella cuando se fue con él._

―_Seguro están hablando de Koga ¿Koga me acompaño hasta mi casa?―_trate de recordar lo que había pasado, pero nada, no podía recordar. Era un misterio el como había llegado a casa. Cambie de posición encontrándome con una cara que no conocía.―¡_No puede ser! Es el chico de mi sueño_―No sabia que hacer ese chico estaba durmiendo en mi cama, me quede mirando como dormía, se veía muy tierno, se veía como un niño. Pero no podía seguir ahí en mi cama, se tenia que ir a dormir a su casa, no sabia como despertarlo, me incorpore y quede sentada en la cama, le tire del cabello levemente y con mucho pesar abrió los ojos.

―T-Tenes que irte―dije mientras me sonrojaba.

―¿Que? ¿Ya te cansaste de mí?―dijo mientras se incorporaba.

―Bueno, no te conozco―se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de solo pensar lo que podría haber llegado a hacer con este hombre.

―¿Por qué lloras?―pregunto.

―Es que yo no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, no puedo recordar nada―le dije entre lagrimas, el chico se puso rojo.

―Tranquila, no hicimos nada―sequé mis ojos y levante la vista para verlo, eso me tranquilizó un poco pero a la vez me dio mucha vergüenza.

―¿Como te llamas?―pregunté.

―Inuyasha―

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, muy confundida, con ese chico _aún_ con el torso desnudo frente a mí. Cruzada de piernas y una mano en el mentón, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. El chico este, o más bien Inuyasha, básicamente él, podía convertirse en perro.

―Podrías volver a repetir lo que hiciste hace un rato―Inuyasha de mala gana se puso de pie, un aura roja comenzó a emanar de él, lo cubrió un pequeño humo y ahí estaba, el mismo perro del que hacia una semana me había encargado de salvar de una infección en su pata. Inuyasha volvió a su forma humana.

―No me gusta mucho esa forma―dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

―¿Y te podes transformar en otras cosas?―pregunté, si quería quedarse conmigo iba a tener que responder a mis preguntas.

―Solo en perro, es el animal que más caracteriza a mi familia―

―Bueno, perdón que haga muchas preguntas es que si te queres quedar acá necesito que respondas todas mis dudas con total sinceridad―

―entiendo―exclamó. Me levante de mi lugar y le hice una seña de que me siguiera, el comedor no era muy cómodo para charlar, me gustaba más la sala de estar, que tenia una ventana tamaño mediano que daba al patio de en frente.

Me senté en el sillón y él se acomodo en el piso frente a mí de piernas cruzadas.

―¿Por cuanto tiempo tenes que quedarte acá?―pregunté

―Hasta que dejes de estar en peligro, es una "misión" que me asigno mi padre―dijo haciendo una seña de comillas mientras decía la palabra _misión._

―¿Y por qué estoy en peligro?―

―Tu padre es uno de los hombres mas ricos, de hecho el único humano que llego a tener igual o mucha más riqueza que uno de los monstruos más conocidos de Japón―

―¿Mi padre? Haha―Dije riéndome―Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, que esa persona tenga mi mismo apellido no quiere decir que sea mi familiar Inuyasha―dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

―¿De que murió tu papá?―

―En un accidente automovilístico―

―Fue fingido, escucha, yo no quiero tener que cuidarte, pero mi padre amenazo con sacarme de la casa si yo no te protegía―

―¿Y qué relación tiene mi papá con el tuyo?¿Que son?¿Amantes?―

―No, son amigos, tu padre llego a la riqueza y todos los monstruos lo detestan, menos mi padre, tiene una gran compasión hacia los humanos―

―Que bueno―

―Es horrible, no soporto el olor de los humanos, ni el ruido que hacen me lastiman las orejas―Dijo mientras se acariciaba sus orejas ¿De perro?

―No me percate de tus orejas―dije sorprendía, literalmente no las había visto―¿Por que las tenes?―

―No soy un demonio completo, mi madre es humana―dijo algo extrañado.

―Considerando que tu mamá es humana, no tendrías que hablar así de su "especie"―dije molesta. Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño.―Sigues sin responderme por que yo estoy en peligro―

―Tu padre tiene una deuda―Como no lo imagine―Naraku, el monstruo al que le debe dinero, se encargo de averiguar quienes son sus familiares, no sé como, solo te encontró a vos, no encontró a nadie más ¿Están todos muertos?―

―¿Por qué lo preguntas de esa manera?―

―¿Como lo pregunte?―

―No sé, lo preguntaste como si no fuera nada o como sí fuera algo muy normal―

―Es muy normal que la gente muera, que su familia no lo quiera aceptar es otra cosa―¿Que le pasaba? No era para nada simpático, era más tierno en su forma de perro.

―¿Por que solo a mí?―

―No lo sé―

―¿Y como lo supo?―

―¡No lo sé!―

―¡No me grites tengo muchas dudas!―dije―Estoy al borde del llanto―Dije mientras agitaba las manos para secar mis ojos y que las lagrimas no salieran.

―No hagas un drama, detesto que las mujeres lloren―

―Sos un ser muy amargado―exclamé bajando los brazos bruscamente.

―No quiero estar acá, podría hacer muchas otras cosas en mi casa―

―Y andate a tu casa, yo nunca dije que te quería acá―

―Hablas como si fuera fácil―

―Es fácil ¿Cuantos años tenes?―pregunté

―Veinticinco―Contestó

―Yo veinte―

―No te pregunte, dijo mirándome fijamente. Ese chico en serio me hacia poner furiosa, Inuyasha mi perro era un poco más amigable ya que tenia la obligación de no hablar para que yo no lo descubriera.

Encendí la televisión y elegí un canal de música, no quería ver noticias ni películas, la canción mas depresiva que hubiera era bienvenida a sonar en ese momento.

―O sea que papá sigue vivo―

―¿A que viene eso? Ya te dije que sí―

―¿Y por qué no viene él a protegerme?―

―Es un débil humano ¿Que puede hacer contra Naraku?―

―¡Hey! No somos débiles, ustedes son demasiado soberbios―

―Habla de ellos, yo solo soy la mitad―

―Sos medio soberbio también―Inuyasha bufó y se levanto, se dirigió hasta afuera dejándome sola.

Era bueno estar sola, tenia demasiado en que pensar, como es que mi padre pudo hacer algo así, fingir su muerte. Tenia muchas preguntas y ninguna era contestada, ya que Inuyasha solo había sido enviado para protegerme, sin saber mucho sobre la situación por la que pasaba mi padre.

Olvidé que mis amigas hacia unas horas estaban especulando sobre mí y el chico con el que me fui ayer.

_Kagome:¡Hola chicas! Estoy bien, el chico de ayer solo era ..._

¿Solo era que? No podía decir que era mi novio, tenia que mentir, inventar algo que me relacionara con ese hombre.

_Kagome: ¡Hola chicas! Estoy bien, el chico de ayer solo era mi primo_

Lo envié, rogando que creyeran la mentira que acababa de inventar.

* * *

Y hasta acá llega el tercer capitulo, lamentó la demora de la actualización. Es diciembre y justo en esta época del año estoy complicada con temas escolares, ademas de falta de inspiración y demás. De todos modos gracias a las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leerla, solo me queda una semana y si puedo actualizare con más frecuencia, no prometo nada esta ultima semana porque seguiré con exámenes.

**REVIEWS**

_Aky9110: Me alegra que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante, vuelvo a disculparme por haber cambiado de idea tan repentinamente._

_Eliza tendo: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te haya parecido estupenda, seguiré escribiendo._

_Videl: Respecto a tu pregunta, no Inuyasha no es un Inugami, no sé como se le puede llamar a lo que describo, tendría que investigar. Con respecto a lo del "vos" y "sos" quiero comentarte que la historia fue re subida por una cuestión de "locura" mía, ya que comencé con una idea y luego me arrepentí, la historia anterior ya fue removida y tenia un segundo documento subido donde yo aclaraba que era de Argentina, no me gusta mucho el lenguaje neutro ("tu" o "eres") no son palabras muy comunes acá, como por ahí en tu país si, comparto tu opinión, a mi también se me hace muy gracioso imaginarlos con ese acento después de escuchar las voces del anime, pero espero que sigas leyéndola a pesar de esas dos formas de expresar :)_

_Hakudoshigle: Muchas gracias por tu review y me llena de alegría saber que te gusto la historia ;)_


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

No entendía por qué hacia esto, pero tampoco soportaba ver a Inuyasha sin ropa por mi casa.

―¿Por qué no te trajiste ropa antes?―

―Fue todo muy rápido, papá dijo que me vaya de la casa y mi hermano con gusto me saco a las patadas―

―No sabia que tenias hermano―

―Es el idiota que se metió a la casa sin permiso a golpearme―

―No le vi la cara―exclame―¡Que atrevido! Meterse en casa ajena ¿No le da vergüenza?―

―Sesshomaru lo que menos tiene es vergüenza―

―Lo note, entonces ¿La herida en una de tus patas te la había causado él?―

―No le digas patas, es mi brazo―Dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba su brazo mostrando la herida ya cicatrizada que le había dejado su hermano.

―Como quieras, yo te conocí como un perro para mi sigues siendo un perro―

―Ya casi llegamos―

―¿Y cual de todas estas es tu casa?―

―Esa de allá―dijo señalando una pequeña casa blanca con un jardín enorme.

―Considerando que son millonarios, creí que iban a tener una mansión o algo así―

―La tenemos, pero no acá, no teníamos espacio para construir una y mamá no quería otra mansión, quería un lugar donde ella se pudiera encargar de "limpiar"―

―Me agrada tu madre―Inuyasha no me presto atención.

Llegamos al cerco que tenia la casa y abrimos la pequeña puerta.

―Que poca seguridad―dije mirando el cerco, era muy bajo.

―No hace falta la seguridad, papá es muy fuerte―

―Me imagino―Susurré―¿No tenes mascotas?―

―Mi hermano dice que para eso estoy yo―

―Que triste debe ser tu vida―

Inuyasha tocó el timbre y nos abrió una linda mujer de cabello oscuro.

―Hola mamá―saludo Inuyasha.

―Hola hijo―

―¿Que haces acá?―se escucho preguntar una voz detrás de la madre de Inuyasha.―Te dije perfectamente que no vuelvas a casa hasta que no encuentres a Kagome―Parecía ser que no me veía ya que estaba detrás de Inuyasha, así que Inuyasha me tomo del brazo y me mostró delante de su padre como todo niño muestra a alguien su juguete nuevo.

―Inuyasha mas despacio―Dijo la madre de Inuyasha

―¿Y a que venís acá?―pregunto el padre.

―A buscar mi ropa, tu hijo me saco como una bolsa de basura y casi me rompe un brazo―exclamó Inuyasha mostrando a su padre el brazo que hacia un rato me había mostrado a mí.―Si no fuera por ella hubiera perdido mi brazo―

―Con todo respeto, no soporto que Inuyasha se pasee sin ropa por la casa―exclamé, metiéndome en la pelea familiar, logrando obtener la atención del papá de Inuyasha

―Lo lamento, ahora Inuyasha buscara sus cosas y ya no tendrás que verlo desnudo―Dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.

―¿No podríamos poner un horario de visitas? Seria más cómodo y no tendría que ...―

―Siento interrumpirte, pero estas muy desprotegida e Inuyasha necesita "independizarse"―

―De esta forma no va a independizarse, estaría siendo mantenido por mí, seria como estar acá, con la diferencia de que yo no soy su padre―dije cruzándome de brazos.

―No va a ser mantenido por vos, por protegerte yo voy a pagarle―

―¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos?―

―¿A que te referís?―

―¿Por cuanto tiempo voy a "necesitar" la protección de Inuyasha―

―No sera mucho, solo hasta que tu padre pague lo que debe―

―¿Cuanto va a tardar en reunir el dinero?―

―No lo sé, pero supongo que no mucho―

Inuyasha regreso con un bolso repleto de ropa.

―¿Y si ellos se quedaran acá?¿No seria más fácil?―pregunto la madre.

―Muchísimas gracias señora, pero no me conviene, me queda muy lejos del trabajo―exclamé.

―¿Tenes trabajo? Ves Inuyasha hasta ella que es menor que vos trabaja―

―Si papá, sostenlo―Dijo Inuyasha entregándome el bolso, era muy pesado.

―¿A donde vas?―pregunte.

―Soy como un guardaespaldas, necesito algo para protegerme si voy a protegerte―

Esperé a Inuyasha paciente, quede mirando la casa con mucha admiración, era todo blanco con decoraciones azules y celeste.

―Su casa es muy bonita mamá de Inuyasha―dije

―Gracias―dijo sonriéndome.

―Bueno nos vamos―dijo Inuyasha volviendo con una espada vieja y gastada.

―¿Una espada?―

―¿Que tiene de malo?―

―Creí que ibas a traer un arma, no se una M4, algo así, las espadas son de otra época, nadie te va a atacar con una espada y vamos a terminar muertos los dos―

―No sé usar un arma―¿Era una broma? No, no lo era. Lo peor de Inuyasha era su seriedad.

―Bien, yo uso armas, dame una―

―No tenemos armas acá ¿No Inu?―Pensé que se dirigía a Inuyasha, pero era para el padre de este.

―No mi amor―trato de disimularlo pero se lo notaba algo nervioso.―Ahora voy a acompañarlos a la puerta―dijo mientras nos empujaba a mí y a Inuyasha hacia la puerta.

―¿Qué hace señor?―Salio con nosotros y cerro la puerta.

―Yo les doy armas―

―Te dije que no las sé usar―reprocho Inuyasha

―Nosotros te enseñamos―

―¿Habla de mí?―dije señalándome.―Porque soy pésima explicando―

―Entonces solo demostradle como se hace―

Ese hombre estaba loco, como iba a ser yo la que tuviera que explicarle a quien supuestamente "tenia que protegerme" a usar un arma, se suponía que ya tenia que saber usarlas, pero era obvio que por más que Inuyasha fuera muy serio, era un nene de mamá.

* * *

―¿Entendiste algo?―pregunte.

―Si, creí que seria más difícil―

―Bien―

Pasamos por una plaza, todo en silencio, no sabia sobre que hablar y la seriedad de Inuyasha me ponía incomoda.

―¿Que?¿Queres que te cuente un chiste?―

―¿Que decís?¿En serio no lees la mente?―

―En serio, tendría que hacer demasiada fuerza y se me explotaría la cabeza―

―Sos muy gráfico Inuyasha―

―Es de verdad, podría pasar eso―

―No lo hagas entonces―me detuve en una esquina.

―Ves muchas películas, no voy a detenerme a mirarte a los ojos y a besarte―dijo mientras seguía caminando.

―No quiero eso―

―¡Kagome!―escuche detrás de mí.

―¿Te conozco?―pregunté.

―Soy Koga, nos conocimos en la fiesta de la otra vez―sentí mi rostro arder, ese día estaba ebria.

―Ya lo recordé―Dije avergonzada―Lamento la impresión que te dí de mí ese día―

―No es problema―

―¿Yo que soy?¿Una planta?―dijo Inuyasha, parecía algo enojado con la situación.

―Me había olvidado de ti―dije sonriendo―Koga él es Inuyasha mi perr...―

―Primo―Corrigió Inuyasha.

―¿Que? Ah si, si, mi primo―Casi decía que Inuyasha era mi perro.

―Mucho gusto, creí que era tu novio celoso o algo así―

―¿Novio celoso?―dije riéndome de solo pensarlo, Inuyasha ¿Mi novio?

―Sería lo mejor decir que soy tu novio, así los idiotas no se acercarían―

―Cállate―Ordené.

―Kagome, me preguntaba si querías ir un día de estos a tomar un café conmigo―

―Claro―Inuyasha se quejo―Cuando mi primo se vaya―

―Muy bien, pasame tu contacto―

Koga era muy amable, nada que ver con Inuyasha. Le pasé mi contacto a Koga y nos despedimos, Inuyasha tenia cara de pocos amigos, pensé que era por lo que acababa de pasar, pero luego recordé que Inuyasha era así con todos.

No disfrutaba de mi compañía y se notaba, Inuyasha era muy predecible.

* * *

Hasta acá llego, tarde mucho en escribir y en actualizar, lamento la demora, prometo que el próximo capitulo tendrá más contenido.

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer 3


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

―Toma―

―¿Qué es esto?―pregunto Inuyasha mirando con mucha atención la hoja que le había entregado.

―Una lista de lo que tenes que hacer―respondí

―¿Limpiar el baño?―

―Dos veces por semana, elegí los días y decímelos―Exclame mientras preparaba mi bolsa para ir a comprar.

―¿Y a donde vas?―

―Voy a comprar comida, vos quedate acá―

―No te tengo que dejar sola―

―Y yo no quiero que me vean con vos―

―Voy como perro―Dijo Inuyasha mientras se transformaba en perro.

Lo mire, por un segundo no quería que me acompañara, ya que no había cruzado a nadie que quisiera hacerme daño, aun no.

―Esta bien, pero no te hagas el salvaje, te llevo sin correa porque confió en vos―Salimos, sin saber que algo nos estaba observando.

Era un día demasiado soleado, las calles casi desbordaban de gente, imposible caminar con Inuyasha como perro, esperaba se estuviera arrepintiendo de haberme acompañado.

―Deberías llevarlo con correa―Escuche quejarse una voz femenina.―Podría morder a alguien―Gire la viste hacia mi lado, una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro estaba caminando a mi lado, muy pegada a mi.

―No creo que muerda a nadie, confió en él―

―Es fácil confiar en un perro, pero no en su forma humana―Me detuve, esa mujer sabia sobre la forma humana de Inuyasha, la vi alejarse sin más. Busque a Inuyasha a mi alrededor, lo encontré muy atrás mio, como si entre tanta gente se hubiera perdido. Decidí colocar la correa, sin saber porque y él al parecer tampoco lo sabia.

Otro día había pasado, sin noticias de mi padre, sin saber quienes eran aquellos monstruos que querían lastimarme.

* * *

―Kagome―escuche a lo lejos―Kagome―Era una voz hermosa, cálida, no sabia porque, pero de alguna forma aquella voz me transmitía seguridad, y desperté―Hola, alguien esta tocando la puerta―escuche decir a Inuyasha.

―¿Preguntaste quién es?―

―No, soy tu perro―Me estire, al parecer me había quedado dormida en el sofá, aunque no recordaba haberme tapado con una manta.

―Tenes razón―Me levante y fui hasta la puerta seguida de mi "perro"―Que chismoso―Abrí la puerta encontrándome con ¿Flores?

―Buenos días señorita―

―Koga, que sorpresa―escuche un gruñido de Inuyasha, por lo que le golpeé levemente el hocico con mi pie.―Pasa no te va a morder―

―Tomá―Dijo entregándome el ramo de flores.

―Gracias, me hiciste acordar sobre que tengo que ir a trabajar mañana――¿En donde trabajas?―pregunto Koga interesado ―En una florería, sentate acá ¿Querés tomar algo en especial?――Interesante, un café estaría bien―Contesto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero.

―Creí que te iba a costar más encontrar mi casa――En realidad me costo bastante―Dijo mientras reía nervioso.

―Si hubiera sabido que era este idiota el que tocaba la puerta hubiera atendido yo――¿Qué dijiste?―le pregunté a Koga, el cual me miro perplejo.

―No dije nada―contestó.

―Kagome, creó que escuchas mis pensamientos―Dirigí mi vista hacia Inuyasha, que ahora se comunicaba conmigo―No puedo escuchar los tuyos―

―Que habilidad de mierda entonces―dije mientras servia el café en las tazas.

―¿Disculpame?―preguntó Koga incrédulo.

―Ay, perdoname, es que me quede anoche viendo una película sobre unos adolescentes que poseían habilidades y nada, se vé que me quede pensando en eso―Era mentira, me había dormido mientras veía un documental sobre como se hacia el queso. Me senté enfrentada a Koga.

―¡Que mentirosa!―escuche en mi cabeza la voz de Inuyasha, otra vez.

―Y contame ¿A que te dedicas vos?―

―Bueno, en realidad estoy estudiando, quiero ser piloto de avión――Es una linda profesión―Dije y tome un sorbo de café, Koga asintió.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

―¿Como se llama el perro?―preguntó Koga señalando a Inuyasha.

―Se llama Inuyasha―Respondí con cierto orgullo, como lo haría la dueña de cualquier perro, y al parecer el perro no se encontraba muy orgulloso de la dueña que tenia, por lo que se fue al jardín.

―¿Como tu primo?―Lo había olvidado por completo, Koga había conocido a la forma casi humana de Inuyasha, no lo conocía como un perro.

―Eh, si, es que le tengo mucho cariño, nos criamos juntos, se podría decir que lo quiero como a un hermano―respondí, el perro arrogante hizo un ruido algo extraño, como si intentara reírse.

―Comprendo, yo también me llevo bastante bien con mi primo―Parecía burlarse, pero lo decía en serio―¿Y ahora donde esta tu primo?―

―Se fue―respondí nerviosa―Ayer se fue, muy lejos, a Estados Unidos―dije haciendo señas de que mi "primo" se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Tocaron la puerta.

―Ya vengo, quedate acá―Me levante para ir a atender, pero no llegue, la persona que había golpeado se había metido a la casa como si fuera suya.

―Hola prima ¿Como estas tanto tiempo?―Dijo Inuyasha en su forma humana.

―Como te encanta ser el centro de atención―le conteste mientras lo veía meterse a la cocina y saludar a Koga, acto seguido, recostándose en el sillón en el que hacia media hora estaba recostada yo.

―¿No te habías ido a Estados Unidos?―pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

―Es que me arrepentí, me quedo tres meses más―Pedí tres veces que me tragara la tierra, pero obviamente, no funciono.

―Bueno Kagome, muy linda la charla de treinta minutos, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que me voy―Dijo Koga mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

―¿Estas seguro? Inuyasha puede irse, tenia que hacer unas compras, puedo mandarlo a él――No, es en serio, en serio tengo que irme―dijo Koga riendo nervioso. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y lo despedí. Ya sabia que la sola presencia de Inuyasha lo ponía incomodo.

―¿Es en serio? Vos no te das una idea de hace cuanto no salgo con un chico――La otra vez te fuiste con ese come libros, y encima me llevaste con vos, me aburrí mucho, y tenes que estar agradecida, yo lo conozco a ese tal Koga, no tiene buenas intenciones― ―Vos no sabes nada―

* * *

Bien, este capitulo también es muy corto para lo que tarde en actualizar.

Quiero que sepan la razón por la que tarde tanto y es que en febrero estuve estudiando para no repetir el año.

Ahora, la falta de inspiración y las ganas de comenzar a escribir otras cosas me están consumiendo, quizás tarde mucho más en publicar este capitulo ya que no cuento con conexión wifi en mi casa, espero sepan entender.

También quiero agradecer los reviews, espero les guste y si hay algo que yo este haciendo mal me lo puedan decir de manera constructiva. Muchas gracias 3


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Ayer en la noche, luego de que se fuera Koga, Inuyasha y yo habíamos tenido una discusión, ese chico, no sabia que era lo que quería, parecía odiarme, pero cuando me veía con otra persona actuaba con mucha inmadurez.

―Que rabia―Después de salir del trabajo, que hasta ahora era lo único que podía hacer sin Inuyasha, fui hasta una heladería y me compre un helado. Me quede sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza, mirando como la gente pasaba.

Personas con niños, personas solas, personas que leían libros, personas con perros, parejas.

Me detuve a pensar en eso último. Pareja ¿Alguna vez conseguiré a alguien que de verdad me ame?

―Estoy bien sola―Estaba hablando en voz alta y una mujer paso en frente mio mirándome con cara rara.

Vieja chusma, que le importaba si yo hablaba sola, estaba comiendo mi helado sin hacerle mal a nadie.

Al haberme tocado doble turno llegaba muy tarde a casa, pero estaba bien y rogaba que Inuyasha hubiera hecho todo lo que le pedí, porque no tenia ganas de amargarme por estupideces.

Estaba tan cansada que el camino parecía hacerse cada vez más largo.

―¿Por qué tan sola?―Voltee hacia atrás, un hombre alto de cabello negro se acercaba hacia mi.

―No sé quien sos―

―Amigo de tu padre―Bien, a la gente le encantaba aparecer de la nada y hablar conmigo, con la cara de buena onda que tengo.

―Genial, al parecer muchas personas se reúnen con mi padre excepto yo―Dije irónicamente.

* * *

_Narra Inuyasha_

Desperté de la mejor siesta de mi vida, eran las cuatro y cuarenta de la tarde, me levante y fui en busca de mi móvil, ya que para algo lo tenia. Tenia muchos mensajes de mis amigos, y un mensaje de mamá.

_Mamá: Hola hijo. Quería contarte que la próxima semana nos iremos a casa, ya que papá vuelve a trabajar, espero que vos y Kagome se encuentren bien. Saludos._

Kagome, aun no salia del trabajo, pero tampoco me había escrito, como era de costumbre. Me puse a pensar que verdaderamente era un idiota, ella y yo no eramos nada, sin embargo, no me gustaba que se le acercaran otras personas, parecía ser de verdad un perro celoso, al que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas, o peor, su comida. Pero era consciente de que Kagome no era mía ni jamas iba a serlo, ya que no era un objeto, me convencí de que ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aún así, no podía parar de pensar en lo que nos pasaba.

Mi mente se había conectado a la de ella, pero la de ella no se había conectado a la mía.

No pensé que Kagome terminaría escuchando lo que pienso, era muchas cosas juntas. Era algo terrible, raro, inexplicable y a la vez mágico.

―Tengo que dejar de pensar tantas cursiladas―

Paso una hora y media, Kagome ya debía estar volviendo.

Había hecho todo lo que me había encargado. Limpiar las ventanas, pasar la aspiradora por la sala de estar y sacudir las almohadas del sofá, era poco para mi, sabiendo que básicamente me estaba aprovechando de ella y su bondad.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, pensé que seria una llamada, pero no, se había activado el mensaje de emergencia del móvil de Kagome.

Corrí a buscar mi buzo, tomé las llaves y cerré todo.

Iba casi corriendo hasta la ubicación de Kagome, cuando pude y encontré el lugar perfecto donde nadie me veía, me volví en mi forma de animal, para ir más rápido hasta Kagome.

Llegue a donde se había activado el mensaje, pero Kagome no estaba ahí, en ese lugar no encontré a nadie, era muy vació y oscuro, muy oscura por más de que aun alumbraba el sol. Como en mi forma animal no podía hablar, solo comencé a ladrar. Mi ladrido no es como el de los otros perros y Kagome lo sabia, por lo tanto si se encontraba cerca, lo escucharía y se daría cuenta de que era yo.

_―¿Donde mierda estas?―_

Escuche un silbido, parecía algo desesperado y al mismo tiempo alguien estaba intentando callarlo.

No podía trepar a las paredes, eso hubiera facilitado las cosas, y el collar que llevaba puesto desde el primer día en que encontré a Kagome, me estaba ahorcando.

Seguí ese silbido cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca, pero en un momento lo deje de escuchar, y tuve que guiarme como pude.

Llegue a un lugar abandonado, las ventanas estaban tapadas con maderas, di vueltas al rededor hasta que encontré una puerta de chapa oxidada, trate de abrirla, pero algo adentro estaba impidiendo eso. Comencé a escuchar voces que se encontraban ahí dentro, pero no podía escuchar claramente que decían.

Finalmente encontré una ventana por la que podía ver si Kagome se encontraba ahí, ya que si no estaba, estaría buscando en el lugar equivocado. Definitivamente estaba ahí, la tenían atada y amordazada, pude divisar a un hombre de cabello negro y también a una mujer.

Daba vueltas por el lugar, buscando una forma de entrar sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia para atacar por la espalda, era algo cobarde, pero sabia que si me veían, iban a amenazarme con matar a Kagome si me acercaba.

Volví a esa ventana donde podía ver como se encontraba Kagome, no me había dado cuenta pero al parecer estaba desmayada.

* * *

_Narra Kagome_

―Mira, yo no quiero tener que lastimar a tu hija, pero pagarme lo que me debes―La misma voz, esa voz, ese hombre, me había golpeado luego de que escuchara el ladrido de Inuyasha e intentara llamarlo.

_―Ya te dije que te voy a pagar, pero ahora no tengo el dinero―_La voz de papá, no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la escuche.

―Hace seis meses me venís diciendo lo mismo―Al parecer ese hombre estaba muy enojado.

―Naraku, la chica ya despertó―Dijo una mujer de cabello negro, que se encontraba a mi lado.

―Habla con tu hija―La mujer me saco el pañuelo con el que me habían amordazado y el hombre llamado Naraku puso el móvil en altavoz.

―¿Papá?―

_―Hola Kagome ¿Como te encontrás?―_

―Mierda, bueno ¡Estoy atada por tu culpa!¡Desapareciste hace años fingiendo un accidente por hacerte millonario! ¡Egoísta! ¡Mamá estuvo años llorando por alguien que no vale la pena!―Naraku me alejo el móvil sin dejarme seguí hablando.

―Al parecer hasta tu hija te odia―

―¡Odiar me parece poco!―Grite.

Naraku se giro para verme―Bueno ya, callate―

No podía creer que por mi padre estaba en esa situación, solo esperaba que Inuyasha hubiera encontrado el lugar.

_―Naraku, suéltala por favor, me falta muy poco para terminar de reunir todo, es que en realidad quiero entregarte todo el dinero junto―_

―No te creo nada―

―¡Viejo idiota!―Grite otra vez, no iba a parar, si esto me servia para que me soltaran estaba haciendo bien.

―Me cae bastante bien tu hija, es una pena que tenga que matarla―Genial, no estaba sirviendo para nada y gritaba en vano.

Se escucho un estruendo por el lado derecho, era Inuyasha, en esa forma de perro que nunca antes me había alegrado tanto ver.

* * *

Bueno es un regalo, lo escribí hoy, así que son dos capítulos en un mismo día.


End file.
